


虚无

by keika99



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keika99/pseuds/keika99
Summary: 无cp向，一些一两百字的小短篇





	1. 虚无

心脏在胸腔里狂乱地跳动，"咚咚咚"的声音在体内回响，无论怎么变换姿势也无法摆脱。  
麻木的双手从尖端开始像被冰冻了，日向失去焦距的瞳孔里描绘着它们不规则的颤抖。  
自卑，自责，弱小的自己的命运是注定的。尚完好的皮囊下精神早已如同烂泥一样腐化掉落，烧断的思考回路停止运转。  
然后海滩上的同学们快乐地笑着，如学级裁判般围成一个大圈。  
除了这个虚幻的地方外已无处可去。


	2. 空地

他站在离凉亭不远处，凝视着这篇毫无特色的空地。  
构成这里几乎所有人人生经历的，都只是脑内的记忆。只要记忆存在一刻，它便是真实的，然而它同样也只存在于脑中。也因此，虽然他是真实的，然而没有任何外在的事物可以佐证他的真实。他的世界除他以外都在幻象中，他孤立于一切。  
面对这个事实时，他内心的坠落感一直没有停止。


	3. 在RPG模式购买加压机需要很多材料

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微R-18G

仿佛听见了骨肉相互摩擦，挤压，最后碎裂的声音，或许还有微弱的悲鸣。然而，这些都只持续了一瞬间。

在加压机猛然合上的巨响之后，机库已是一片死寂，只有大量的鲜血从机器中黏糊糊地渗出。手持保存了杀人资料的录像机，百田环视着被猩红色涂抹的房间，又剪断了连接操纵面板的电线。

“连自己都欺骗吗……王马，你可真是个让人到最后都搞不懂的家伙啊。”

利落地翻上离自己最近的放浪铁金刚之时，疼痛席卷了胸腔。从喉咙涌上令人不快的呕吐感，百田慌忙捂住嘴。

“……我好像也快不行了。”

明明见到春姬和终一也只是在不久前，然而在感觉中却好像已经是上世纪的事了。恐怕，就算没有这个突如其来的新案件，自己也支撑不了多久了吧。

在座位上静静地等待，终于，操作室被关上的前盖板所完全封闭。用沾满鲜血的手掂了掂剧本的重量，百田深吸一口气，喃喃自语道：

“那么，让一切盛大地完结吧！”


	4. 幻想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有特定人物，灵感来源于v3黑白熊小剧场里的“毕竟在弹丸论破里只有死者才能被人记住嘛！”（来着？记不清了orz。。）

不知是因为兴奋还是害怕而不停颤抖，浑身汗毛竖起，瞳孔收缩。

仿佛单脚踩在高楼边缘，向下俯视，血液激狂地在体内横冲直撞。猎猎的风声中，我摇摇欲坠，瞪向远方湛蓝的地平线。

我已经走到了道路的分叉口，继续向前则无法回头。我努力深呼吸，试图用看似正当的理由抚平动摇的褶皱。

自始至终就只有一条路，它是我现在正在走的路。

于是，心情重归安定，视界恢复平稳。我有余力来思考别的事了。

比如，万一失败，其实也不是不可接受。

比如在这个地方，死亡与永恒是一枚硬币的正反两面。

所以，我不禁还感到，如果我能在那个人的心中留下划痕就好了。浅浅的一道也可以。

没过多久，夜间的黑白熊广播响起了，一切想法尽皆消融。


End file.
